


All Trussed Up and Nowhere to Go.

by Paranoia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Divinity as a kink, M/M, its art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoia/pseuds/Paranoia
Summary: A companion drawing for my fic Pleasurepain. Crowley pinned to the wall with divine shackles.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	All Trussed Up and Nowhere to Go.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satalderihannsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satalderihannsu/gifts).



> This was done for the Ineffable Temptations and M25 server Holiday Exchange. I was going to write fic, but the words weren't coming, so I drew instead. 
> 
> For Sata Prescott's short prompts BDSM, magic used for sex reasons.

The a small excerpt from the scene from Pleasurepain that I decided to draw for this. 

_"Another miracle had Crowley’s hands pinned to the wall, bracketing his head and lacking the leverage to move at all. He spluttered indignantly as Aziraphale stepped back, trying to pull forward but with his wrists flush with the wall he could only manage four or five inches. Aziraphale continued retreating until he was sat on the edge of the bed a meter and a half away, with a self-satisfied smile marring his fine features._

_“Look at you, all trussed up and nowhere to go.”_

_Crowley groaned as Aziraphale laughed at his own ridiculous joke. He sagged against his ethereal bonds dramatically, muttering ‘ honestly angel. '"_

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a digital drawing in _years_ so I hope this is okay and good enough.


End file.
